ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Red Crayon Aristocrat Club
, Diana, Meg, Eleanor, Susan and Olivia]] The Red Crayon Aristocrat Club, also known simply as the Aristocrat Club or the Aristocracy is a small society in Rule of Rose made up of and run by the children of the Rose Garden Orphanage. Their headquarters in reality is located in the orphanage's attic. In Jennifer's mind, it is the lounge by the first class guest sector of the airship. Each member has a title referring to them as a prince or princess and a red crayon, which is one of the club's symbols. Some members also have a rank title, which gives them a place in the pecking order and tells them how powerful they are in the club. The club members are unruly and unadulterated from normal society. Some methods used within the club can be seen as cruel and inhumane, such as their punishments and activities, including harming animals or torturing members who have broken the rules. It has been speculated that the club is responsible for the "disappearances" of Hoffman, Martha Carol and Clara. History The club never truly existed until Wendy introduced all the orphans to the rumors of Stray Dog. She told them the story of Stray Dog luring children out of the orphanage with candy, and eating them up when the Stray Dog had the chance. In fear of the 'animal', the children agreed to do exactly as Wendy said, and so Wendy was the Princess of the Rose. The Aristocrat Club was supposedly created a little while before Jennifer was introduced, and when Wendy and Jennifer (Joshua at the time) became close friends, Wendy made Jennifer her Prince of the Rose. Jennifer did not know there was an actual club since she hadn't been to the orphanage, but she gladly accepted. The two of them named a stuffed bear after her, naming it Joshua. Wendy brought Jennifer to the club, and though Jennifer had to start at the bottom, Jennifer was glad to make friends with Wendy's help. Though when Jennifer introduced a puppy in the picture, Wendy became unbearably jealous, and told the other members to treat her poorly so that she'd have to give up on her dog. It eventually lead to the murder of the dog, and the lost friendship of Wendy. Jennifer scolded her, and all of the Aristocracy for believing in Wendy, and for Wendy being so selfish. The Aristocracy demoted Wendy from Princess, and she was kicked out of the club. A while later after Wendy's fall from the throne, Jennifer was promoted to the Princess of the Club. However, Wendy returned with her rumored 'Stray Dog' on a leash and had killed all of the orphans except Jennifer in a massacre. Members *Wendy *Eleanor *Meg *Diana *Amanda *Jennifer *Olivia *Susan *Nicholas *Xavier *Thomas Social Rank Refined Class: * Bear Prince and Princess of the Red Rose (Joshua and Wendy, respectively) * Duchess Diana * Countess Eleanor * Baroness Meg There are also two bottom spots for Lower Class. * Poor Amanda (later changed to Irritating Jennifer) * Beggar Jennifer (later changed to Miserable Amanda) Rules and rituals #Anyone who disobeyed any of the Rules of the Rose were to suffer dire consequences and terrible penalties. Most of these punishments are invented and performed by the Baroness, Meg. #The Aristocracy must always follow the instructions of the Prince and Princess of the Rose, and all rules, regulations, and information from the Prince and Princess of Rose were to be read by the Baroness. #The Duchess, Diana is allowed to command anyone below her. #The Prince and Princess want a gift every month, those who do not give them a gift are to be punished by the Baroness' choosing. #There are severe penalties for those who do not obey the rules. #If anyone of the Aristocracy disobeys the Prince or the Princess of the Rose, they will be punished by Stray Dog. The Rule of the Rose The Rule of Rose is said to be an eternal vow sworn to by the young girls of the club to never part from each other. It is said that the vow is taken by girls who yearn for love more than anything else. This vow is where the game draws it name from. Monthly Gift The Monthly Gift is a ritual where each member must find a specific item and donate it to the Gift Box before the month was over. If the item from the person was not given, they are either punished or demoted. These include: * Beautiful Butterfly * Sir Peter * Bird of Happiness * Unmarried Mermaid * Goat Sisters * Filthy Jennifer and Filthy Brown Punishments The aristocrat has the power to deal out punishments to its members whenever they fail to bring forth a gift each month, or if one member disobeys any of the rules, or if a lower member is promoted, thereby punishing the newly demoted member. They are created by the Baroness. For example, in the Sir Peter chapter, Jennifer is promoted from the rank of ''Beggar to Irritating, thereby demoting Amanda to the lowest rank in the aristocrat. Diana forces Jennifer to shove a stick with a dead rat on it in Amanda's face as a punishment. The Onion Bag is a punishment where the one being punished is shoved into a sack. The Aristocracy would then find numerous, disgusting items such as insects, dead animals, rotten food, and drop it into the bag. Category:Miscellaneous